Under the Radar (Sora Series Volume 1)
by someladyonline
Summary: When Sasuke Uchiha was sent out on quite possibly his millionth mission by Naruto just when he got back from his last one, he didn't realise he would find a little girl with Naruto's face and his eyes... Note: SasuNaru/NaruSasu - Divorced!SasuSaku - OOC!NaruHina - OC insert - Violence
1. Chapter 1

Hello ladies and gentlemen to my Naruto fanfic. I apologise if my summary gives off a cringey Mary Sue vibe, there's still a lot that needs to be covered. I was mostly inspired to write this by the Logan movie and my hatred for the Naruto ending. There's a few things I need to explain in case I don't get to explaining them in the story. So, let's get this done

 **The System:**

The one thing that upset me about the Naruto ending and Boruto was that they continued to train child soldiers when the wars were over. Granted, they shouldn't have been trained in the first place but that was one of Naruto's goals. To change the system. So here's how my system goes:

•Junior Academy/6-12/Educational Only, no combat training

•Senior Academy/12-16/Mostly Educational, combat lessons included

The next thing to do is choose weather you want to go learn and take up a civilian job, go into law enforcement, become a ninja or learn medicine. The last three have special academies and if you wish to take a civilian job you will usually have a mentor.

 **The final two Naruto movies:**

The Last and the Boruto movie and Boruto: Next Gen are completely scrapped in this universe. Boruto doesn't have some special powers and NaruHina didn't force it's way into canon. You'll read why Naruto married Hinata during the story soon.

 **The characters:**

Yea, I know. I took out Shikadai. But tbh, I felt like he was too much of a carbon copy of Shikamaru and I actually really wanted to write about a female Nara *wink wink* *nudge nudge* please read chapter two. Also Hinata is kinda ooc, so full warning, you're about to get some salty Hinata and NaruHina.

That's all I really wanted to explain. If you have any questions, please feel free to comment. Kudos are also an acceptable currency. I hope you enjoy.

 **Words: 2790**

"Ayano, go get Sora!"

Ayano, a young dark skinned woman with curly black hair, struggled as she tried to quickly fit the black key she had in the metal door. Her white coat is dirty and covered in what seemed to be blood. She whispered to herself urgently as the key missed the keyhole and slid on the metal, "C'mon, c'mon!"

She finally got the key in after it slid down the door multiple time. She sighed in relief and twisted the key in the red door and pushed it back so it could slide open. The door made a loud bang as it hit the wall and behind the door was something to be pitied.

A young girl, not over the age of twelve, sat curled up in a ball in the corner of the cement room. On the other side of the room was an old futon, barely in working condition and a bowl of plain rice that was half eaten. Ayano ran towards the girl and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Sora," she shook her slightly, "We need to go! We're leaving this place."

The girl looked up, revealing bright blue eyes and trademark whiskered cheeks that someone like Ayano would recognise. Her skin was pale and dirty and her hair was black and singed from some sort of flame.

Ayano grabbed her arm, "Sora! We need to get moving!"

Sora, as the girl was named, was pulled to her feet and out the doorway. In the hallway, groups of people wearing the same pyjama-like blue uniform Sora was wearing, ran down the hallways erratically and in no calm order. Ayano grabbed the whiskered girls hand.

"Stay behind me," she whispered harshly and stepped in front of Sora as they made their way through the crowd of panicked people.

"Move!"

"Outta the way!"

"Why did I leave my cell?!"

This was a few of the many voices Sora could hear as she was running down the hallways. The girl looked around to see all the fear in everyone's dirt marked faces. It was frightening to see and feel this amount of fear.

"Where do you think you're going Doc?" a voice came from in front of them. Soon after hearing it, Ayano was picked up from the ground by the throat. She was pressed up against the wall by a tall man wearing the blue uniform. He also had a scar going down his arm. Ayano grabbed onto his wrist, trying to get some sort of hold or leverage.

"W-We freed you!" she choked out, still attempting to break free.

The man grinned and pressed harder into her throat, "Yea, after being stuck here for eight years. After being the subject of your fucking torture!"

Ayano attempted to scream, but she couldn't get the noise to leave her throat. All that left was a weak cough.

"There's a lot of stuff I need to get off my che-"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The big man turned his head to see Sora jumping towards him and landing on him. She wrapped her legs around his head she grabbed his hair to pull him towards the ground with her. The whiskered girl continued to scream like an animal as she punched the man relentlessly, and looked to have no intentions of stopping even as her knuckles began to bruise and bleed. Ayano looked in horror as the animalistic girl screamed.

"Sora, Sora, SORA!" Ayano had to yell her name before Sora would look to her.

And this time the look in her eyes was different.

Her eyes were red, and contained three small, comma like spots in each of them. She was absolutely enraged.

Ayano stared at the whiskered girl, mouth agape.

"Sora, you've gained all the tomoe in your Sharingan…"

When Ayano said this, Sora's eyes widened and she covered them quickly, wanting her ability to go away. The doctor grabbed her hands, pulling them away. She was giving her a soft smile.

"Sora," she spoke in a calm voice, "You're Sharingan is nothing to be ashamed of. It's very rare and very powerful."

Ayano then began to look around them, trying to find some sort of exit out of this hell hole. Then she took hold of Sora's hand again, "Come."

 ** _6 months later..._**

"HAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Sora screamed out in agony as she squirmed in the metal restraints around her hands and feet. She hung off a metal bar like an animal at a campfire as a man three times her size carried her. She was covered head to toe in muck and dirt, making her whiskers invisible and her hair was covered in leaves. Her eyes were also covered with a cloth.

The man that was carrying her shook the bar, "Shut the fuck up!"

She continued to scream out, ignoring his command completely and began squirming even more. The man sighed out loudly in annoyance and frustration. He swung his arm forward and threw the girl against a tree harshly. The girl cried out.

"We're taking a break!" he announced while walk towards the many large trees he was wandering through, "I'm going to take a piss."

Sora growled at him, making him laugh.

When she couldn't hear the man's footsteps anymore, Sora began to move around to find something to help her out. But with her hands and feet bound and her eyes covered, she wasn't getting anywhere with it. She wiggled on her back to see if she could try get away, but she couldn't move that far due to just being on her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" she heard the same man's voice. She made another threatening growl, attempting to intimidate the man.

He rolled his eyes and snorted, "No reason in trying to- WATCH OUT!"

The movements Sora had been making caused her to fall to her side and begin to roll down the side of a hill. She screeched in pain as the metal restraints pulled and twisted her arms and legs painfully as she continued to roll. Her body hit rocks and trees, leaving her back covered in bruises.

Her body then came to a stop. She stayed curled up in a ball for a moment, not moving and when she felt she could move around a bit more co-ordinately, Sora tried to move around and find something or someone to help her. She was on the verge of tears and was crying out for help.

And help came…

 _ **Earlier...**_

 _Dear Papa,_

 _How have you been? I hope you're doing well. I'm sorry for not being able to send you anything for a while. Mom has been trying to keep me as busy as I can. Ever since the divorce. I think it's kind of her way of getting over it without being mad at you or being bitter._

 _I'm starting my final year in the Junior Academy and next year I'll be in the Senior Academy. Mom said I should thinking on whether or not I should join the Police Academy or Ninja Academy or the Medical Academy when I'm finished. Or even go to an Academy when I'm done. There's a lot to choose from and I'm still not sure what to pick. What do you think?_

 _Boruto's still constantly complaining about his Dad. Honestly, I'd do the same if I was named like that. Imagine you naming me Basuke or something? I'd hate you too. But he keeps going on about how his Dad and Mom are always arguing and that he's scared his parents will divorce 'like mine did'. I hit him for that. But if he's not just being a drama queen about Naruto and Hinata, I wonder if they'll actually divorce._

 _I hope to see you soon!_

 _Love, Sarada_

Sasuke Uchiha sighed as he read the letter his messenger eagle had given him. Had it been that long since he left the village again? Since his divorce with Sakura? Since he last spoke to his daughter? She's already finishing Junior Academy and is now choosing where she wants to take her education.

The man clicked his tongue and folded up the letter neatly to put in his pocket on the front of his shirt. He needed to write to her when her found the next town in the area. According to his map it was up ahead so he continued walking down the path.

If Sasuke was being honest, he wasn't even sure why Naruto was sending him on these stupidly long missions. The man literally spent most of his teenage life training and to fight and force Sasuke back to the Leaf Village, only to be sent out on missions constantly. Granted, this only started recently, but it was irritating no less. He was going to have to ask Naruto about this when he got ba-

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Sasuke turned around at the screaming voice, "What the fuck?"

His eyes landed on the behind him to see a young girl rolling from the hill next to him onto the path. He noticed she was blind folded and chained up while covered in all kinds of muck and dirt. Her skin was basically black like coal. Sasuke ran towards her.

He landed on his knees and noticed the girl screamed as soon as he touched her and she tried to move away. He took out the sword that was on his hip, under his cloak.

"Don't move," he said calmly, trying to calm her, "I'm going to help you."

The girl stopped moving when he spoke, probably not recognising his voice. He slid the sword between her ankles where they were bound and pulled, forcing the metal locks open. He did the same with her wrists. The bar fell to the ground along with the metal restraints.

The girl then pulled of the blindfold, revealing something he thought he'd never see on anyone else other than himself and maybe his daughter Sarada.

A Sharingan…

Sasuke was at a loss for words, he didn't even react to the man that had come down the hill after the girl. But the girl did for sure.

"S-Sora, please…I was just doing my-!"

The young girl let out an animal like battle cry and grabbed a rock that was next to her. She ran towards the man swung the hand she had the rock and bashed his temple with it. Sasuke watched as the girl continued to hit the man with rock with unstoppable force. The girls hand began to get drenched in blood as the man became unrecognisable. Blood splattered onto the ground next to his head.

When she finally stopped, the young girl dropped the rock and slowly stood up. Sasuke stared, slightly horrified at what he just witnessed. A girl his daughters age beating a man with a rock in cold blood. He wasn't sure whether or not she should check if she was okay or not. Then something unexpected happened.

 _Grrrrrr_

The girl placed a hand on her stomach as it grumbled. Sasuke's eyebrows rose at this, surprised that the girl was able to feel something human like hunger. He stood up and slowly walked towards her with caution.

"Are you hungry?"

After a couple of moments, the girl nodded slowly and turned to Sasuke. She had deactivated her Sharingan, and now had bright blue eyes.

How could this girl have the Sharingan? Were there more living Uchiha? Did someone steal the eyes of another Uchiha? He had to know.

"Come," he waved his hand to motion her forward, "I'll get you something to eat."

 _ **Later...**_

Sasuke watched as the dirty girl ravenously ate her food without any use of table manners. Sasuke and her sat inside a small inn off the highway path her was taking. She used her chopsticks to pour the food into her mouth, not bothering chew her food in the process. One of the employees working in the inn attempted to place another bowl of cooked rice in front of her, but the girl aggressively grabbed it out of the lady's hand.

Sasuke looked to the lady apologetically as she left the room with an annoyed look on her face. He then turned back to the animal girl in front of her.

"Your name is Sora?" it seemed more like a question than a statement. The girl didn't answer, she only continued to eat her food quickly.

"Oi!" Sasuke said louder, getting more of her attention as she looked up from her meal, "Your food isn't going anywhere, so slow down."

Sora, as she called by her alleged kidnapper called her, glared at Sasuke but started eating her food slower. She continued to keep eye contact with the Uchiha as well.

The two of them stayed silent and continued eating. Until two ladies entered the sliding door of the room. They both bowed before speaking, "We apologize for intruding."

Sasuke looked up at them, "Is there a problem?"

"Well, you see…" one of the women began awkwardly, obviously trying not to be rude.

The other, older woman rolled her eyes, "The other guests have been complained about your daughter's state and we've come to suggest she takes a bath in one of our private hot springs."

 _Talk about being blunt_ Sasuke thought in his head.

"She isn't my daughter…" he stated to the older woman.

The woman bowed again, "My apologies, but it's hard to tell with the dirt in her hair and face."

Sasuke glared at the old woman, tempted to yell at her for insulting someone not even a third of her age, but refrained from doing so.

"I'll see to it…"

The woman both nodded and left silently. Sasuke's attention was then back on Sora, who ducked under the table to hide from his gaze. He glared at the hump of her back, which was all he could see.

The pinch the bridge of his nose and sighed, "You need to have a bath."

Sora sat up and shook her head. Sasuke glared, "You'll get sick."

 _ **Ten minutes later...**_

She then pouted, sticking her bottom lip out and crossing her arms. Sasuke smirked, "That's what I thought."

"Alright, this is the private hot springs so you'll be alone. I'll be in the room if you need anything-"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks as he felt Sora grab his wrist. He turned to see the girl looking down at the floor while holding some bathing products that could be purchased in the inn. They were both standing outside one of the private onsen in the inn.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked attempting to move his hand away.

She wouldn't let go.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

She stayed silent.

"Look, if you're not going to say anythi-"

"What if someone finds me?"

Sasuke was taken aback by her interruption. The entire time they'd been together, she hadn't spoken a single word her. Granted, it had only been a few hours, but most people attempt to small talk at least.

"What?" Sasuke couldn't understand what she was getting at. But how could he? He didn't know what that guy did to her what he wanted her for. She was in a state of unbelievable rage when she was free, killing a man without even hesitating. Who knows what happened.

Sasuke sighed dramatically, "C'mon."

Sora looked up to him shocked when he pulled her into the onsen.

 _ **A few moments later...**_

Sasuke forced the girl to keep her head still, "Stop squirming. I can't wash your hair!"

Sora shook her head as Sasuke sat behind her stool and washed her hair with the shower head. The dirt and grim in her hair poured out as soon as the water hit her. Sasuke grabbed a bottle of shampoo and squirted some into her hair and massaged it into her scalp. The girl kinda…purred when he did this.

It took about twenty minutes for him to wash all the dirt out of her hair. Her hair was now clean and smooth out. Sasuke noted that he should take the girl to get a haircut one of these days.

 _Why am I thinking about this? I'm not her Dad_

"Alright," he hung the shower head back up, "Into the hot spring."

The girl nodded and stood up to turn around. And Sasuke dropped the shampoo bottle he was holding. His hands instantly went to her face and grabbed it.

 _What?_

 _What?!_

 _WHAT?!_

Whisker marks.

Specifically, Naruto's trademark whisker marks that everybody knows and loves. Three of them on her cheeks. This girl had Naruto's whisker marks! She was related to Naruto…and Sasuke somehow.

The girl then growled and pushed him away.

"Sorry," he said, realising he was being quite rough with her, and moved away quickly, "I'll be in our room."


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Hello! I have returned for another chapter of my story. I got my first hate comment over on Ao3 which was amazing, thank you to the person who did that I love you.

 **Words: 1933**

Sarada Uchiha, a young twelve year old girl, sat up in her bed slowly as her mother called her. Her short hair was messy due to her horrible bedhead and had spikes going in all different directions. The girl yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Sarada!" she heard her mother yell out from downstairs, "You're going to be late for for school!"

She sighed loudly and stood up from the monster of sheets that was her bed. She grabbed a pair of red glasses on her bedside locker. She stretched out her arms above her heads and walked towards her wardrobe to take out her uniform. The Uchiha took of her pyjamas. She pulled out a beige jacket and white shirt and pulled them on. Then picking out a brown skirt and put that on as well.

Sarada was putting on her socks and shoes when her mother called again.

"Sarada! Breakfast!"

"I'm coming now!" she shouted back, grabbing her backpack and heading down the stairs.

When she stepped into the kitchen, Sarada was hit with a wave of the best smell she'd ever had the honour of smelling. Her mother, Sakura Haruno, was honestly the greatest cook she had ever met.

"Morning Mama," she said as she walked towards the kitchen table.

Her mother, who was wearing a lab coat under her apron, waved with a spatula in her hand, "Morning sleepyhead. How did you sleep?"

Sarada pulled out a chair and sat down, "Alright, I kept waking up though."

"Hmm, is it your medicine?" Sakura asked, walking over with a pan to put food on her plate.

The Uchiha shook her head, "No, I don't think so. I was just having a hard time sleeping."

Sakura, who didn't look too convinced, nodded and went back to the cooker to get the rest of her and Sarada's breakfast. When the pinkette was finished giving Sarada her food, she took of her apron and sat down opposite her daughter.

"Thanks for the meal!" they said in unison and began eating.

"So," Sakura said as she picked up her food with her chopsticks "did Sasuke reply to your letter yet?"

Sarada shook her head, "Not yet."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I always told him that bird was getting old. He gets way to attached to his pets sometimes."

Sarada laughed at her mother's observation and continued to eat. Her mind began to drift away from her father and onto school. She remembered she had to meet up with her friend, Shikako Nara, and finish a school project before class. She knew the Nara clan tended to be lazy, but not this lazy.

 _We'll finish it in the morning, it's not that much_

A vain appeared on Sarada's forehead _why did we team up…again?_

Sakura came to her side of the table with an empty plate, "You finished?"

The Uchiha nodded and Sakura took her plate. She grabbed her back pack that was leaning against her chair. She walked over to her mother and kissed her on the cheek as she was emptying their plates into the trash.

"See ya later."

Sakura smiled, "By sweetheart, have a good day!"

 ** _Earlier…_**

Boruto hated sitting in a kitchen after his parents had an argument. It made him so uncomfortable. It was silent and tense and it was obvious they had been arguing the night before.

Hinata, his mom, sat at one end of the table and Naruto sat at the other end, while himself and Himawari sat across from each other. Naruto was reading a newspaper in his Hokage uniform and Hinata was doing some papers in a white shirt and black suit pants. The two kids were wearing their school uniforms, though Himawari wore a pair of brown shorts then trousers.

Naruto noticed this and sighed, "Do you really have to do that at the table?"

"You're reading a newspaper, I don't see why me doing some paperwork is any different." Hinata said without looking up.

Boruto stayed quiet and looked to his little sister, who was obviously very uncomfortable as well.

The blonde boy spoke up, "Um, Dad?"

Naruto looked to him, "Something wrong?"

"No," Boruto shook his head quickly, "There's a talk on Friday to talk about the Senior Academy. Will you be able to-?"

"Yes!" Naruto and Hinata said at the same time, sounding as if they were both trying to say it first. Hinata coughed awkwardly, "Of course we will be there sweetheart."

He nodded and finished off his food. He slid the plate towards the centre of the table and pushed out his chair. Himawari did the same. They both walked towards the exit of their kitchen with their backpacks without looking at their parents.

"I told you they were uncomfortable," he could hear Naruto whisper towards Hinata.

"At least wait till their gone!" Hinata hissed back.

Both parents put on a fake smile and waved to their kids.

"Have a good day!"

"Learn something!"

Boruto and Himawari also put on a fake smile and waved back to them, "Bye!"

When Boruto close the door, he and Himawari sighed in relief while leaning against their front door. The girl turned to her brother after a moment.

"Do you think they'll ever stop fighting?" she asked.

Before he could respond, they both could hear the muffled noise of yelling coming from the house. They quickly jogged up the path of their garden and out the gate.

"I don't know…"

 ** _Later on…_**

"God, my little brother is such a nag. He's trying to get me to play Shōgi again."

Sarada rolled her eyes as she was walk into her class with her best friend, Shikako Nara.

Shikako was the daughter of Shikamaru and Temari Nara and older sister to Asuma Nara. And the next head to the Nara Clan. Her hair was brown and was tied in the traditional Nara style, though it was a bit longer and she kept out her fringe. Shikako also wore the same uniform to Sarada, but wore a pair of pants instead of a skirt. She was in the same class as Sarada, and is either sleeping or complaining about her mom and dad.

"Don't you know how to play?" Sarada asked while they walked into the school building to their shoe lockers.

Shikako rolled her eyes, "Obviously, it's easy. Especially against a five-year old. It's also a tradition for the head of my family to learn it."

"Then why not play with him?" the Uchiha put on her white indoor shoes and put her outdoor shoes in the locker.

"Cause the game is so boring," her friend groaned out dramatically, "It's an old man's game and old men are gross."

"Well, the Nara's haven't had female clan leader before," Sarada laughed as she waited for Shikako to put on her shoes, "Maybe you could make some changes."

"Yea, you try change the minds of a clan made up of eighty percent men with traditional mindsets," Shikako said sarcastically while slamming her locker shut.

Sarada frowned, "Sorry. I forget how sensitive you are about it."

"I'm not sensitive!" Shikako crossed her arms, "It just pisses me off that my clan has a history of choosing men as clan leaders instead of women."

"I doubt your dad would do that," Sarada said a matter-of-factly, walking up a flight of stairs.

"Pfft, I know that. My mom would kill him," Shikako snorted, thinking about her mother and how inspirational she was to her, "But when he dies, they could easily place Daiki as clan head, instead of me. My mom wouldn't be able to do anything about it cause she's a Nara by law, not blood."

"Well," Sarada said as they walked into one of the classrooms on the second floor, "No point in worrying about it now."

Shikako sighed, sitting in her seat, "I guess."

 ** _Later…_**

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _I'm sorry for the sudden change of plan, but I must return to the village immediately. There is something I must show you and it is of the utmost importance. I'm afraid I can't share anymore with you as I fear our communications maybe tampered with. I might be being paranoid, but better safe than sorry. I should be back at the village a in about four days._

 _Sasuke_

Naruto groaned as he finished of the letter he had got from Sasuke's messenger eagle. If the timing was right and Sasuke travelled as he usually would, Sasuke should be back in the next three days.

 _Oh fuck, not now. Not when me and Hinata are at our worst_ Naruto thought as he pressed his hands against his face.

The blonde was now going red with embarrassment.

"Oi, you alright?" Shikamaru, his advisor, asked while looking at Naruto with one of his eyebrows risen.

Naruto nodded quickly, "Yea, I'm fine… Sasuke's returning to the village soon."

"That can't be right," Shikamaru took the letter, "It takes a few days to get to the border of the Land of Earth on foot, the mission couldn't be complete."

"Yea, he had a change of plan and is coming back to the village," he stood up and walked towards the window overlooking the village.

Shikamaru placed the letter back on his desked, "Huh, you don't sound too excited about that?"

Naruto turned from the window and glared at him, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Shikamaru gave Naruto a perplexed look, "Why are you getting to defensive? You're the one who went spent three years training to bring him home."

"Your point?"

This annoyed the Nara, "I'm just saying you were so keen on keeping him in the village and now you keep sending him away one mission after another."

Naruto clicked his tongue and looked back to the window. Shikamaru scoffed, "When the fuck did you become the bitter one?"

 ** _Earlier…_**

"Oi, Boruto!"

The blonde student turned his head to see Chocho Akimichi leaning against his desk while Inojin Yamanaka sat on the desk with his legs crossed as doodled in his notepad. Chocho elbowed the boy and he looked up to see him as well.

"Yo," Boruto waved as he made his way towards him, looking kinda depressed.

Chocho's eyebrow rose, "Your parents fighting again?"

"Yea," he looked down at his feet.

The girl pursed her lips, "Sorry."

Boruto shook his head, "Nah, it ain't your fault."

The three of them sat together at Boruto's desk. The blonde pulled his out to the side and Chocho sat backwards on hers. She decided to mess with her nails while Boruto took out his computer game and began playing it. Inojin went back to doodling.

This comfortable silence usually happened every morning. The three of them weren't morning people and often didn't bother to communicate during this period of time.

"Pfft, look who it is?" Chocho snorted and nodded behind Boruto.

He turned around to see Sarada Uchiha and Shikako Nara walking into their classroom. Boruto rolled his eyes and looked back to Chocho, "You are the pettiest person I've ever met."

"I am not petty!" Chocho glared at Boruto.

Inojin laughed, "Chocho, we've known each other our entire lives. You're petty."

Chocho puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms with a pout.

"Well, it's her fault," she muttered.

"You and Shikako are really going to have to get over that," Boruto tapped her with his foot, "It was a year ago, and the guy left."

"Yea, well I could have dealt a long-distance relationship," she turned to glare at Shikako, "If it weren't for her meddling."

Inojin coughed, "Petty."

"Shut up!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sora gaped in amazement as she walked through the gate of Konohagakure with Sasuke. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at all the tall buildings and the different machines. She watched as a large machine with four wheels drove by with a good amount of speed. And she looked above to see a train drive by the seven heads that were carved into the stone. It was amazing.

"Here."

Sora turned, only to have something pulled over her head and around her neck. She blinked confusingly as she felt Sasuke pull the cloth that was currently around her neck over her mouth.

"I don't want anyone seeing your whiskers until a friend of mine takes a look at you," Sasuke said as he kneeled down, "That alright?"

Sora paused for a moment, before nodding reluctantly, "Okay."

Sasuke smiled, "Good."

Sora's face brightened when Sasuke did this. She felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach when Sasuke praised her. Sasuke had given her a lot of things. He gave her some new clothes, he plastered up her scrapped knees, and he even fed her. She'd have to figure out a way to thank him.

They both walked over towards the desk that was next to the gate. Two women sat at the gate. They began chatting with Sasuke as he looked through his bag. Sora continued to look around at all the sights around the village.

She had never seen a village before. She hadn't really been outside in the world most of her life until recently. The only thing she hoped was that _they_ didn't find her.

 ** _A couple minutes earlier…_**

"Hello Sasuke," Izumi, the brunette that was one of the entrance examiners, waved to Sasuke as he walked over to him. Next to her was a blonde woman named Hinami, her wife.

Sasuke waved back, "Hey."

"Coming home, only to get another mission," Hinami said while propping her legs on her desk.

The Uchiha chuckled, "If that what's Lord Seventh orders…"

"Geez," the lazy looking said loudly, crossing her arms, "You'd think he'd give you a break, with you guys being friends and all."

Sasuke smiled grimly, "Yeah, I guess."

Izumi punched her wife's arm, "Shut up!"

"Ow!" Hinami yelped rubbing the part of her arm that was punched, "What the heck was that for?!"

Izumi rolled her eyes and turned back to Sasuke, who was laughing at the whole ordeal.

"Sorry Sasuke," Izumi reached under her desk, and took out a stamper, "I need your Konohagakure ID."

"Oh, sure," Sasuke pulled his bag from his shoulders, and dug into it for the ID.

"You usually don't mark me in," Sasuke pulled out a small leather booklet, "Did something happen?"

There was a tense silence between the two women. They looked at each other for a few moments, before turning back to Sasuke. Izumi motioned him to come closer.

"We really shouldn't be telling you this, but we know we can trust you…" Hinami started.

Izumi continued, "There has been a recent spike in black market trade within the village."

The other nodded, "Since the village's growing population and since it's been going under some extreme builds, it's been harder to pinpoint their trade routes."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Has it gotten that bad?"

Hinami hummed, "Mhmm, now we're under strict guidelines to check anyone in and out from Konohagakure."

"Have the police concluded it's a local?"

"Yup," Izumi stamped Sasuke's ID with a stamp that included of the Konohagakure symbol and the date, "We've been ordered to report anyone suspiciously leaving the village constantly without any reasons."

Sasuke took the ID when Izumi handed it to him, and motioned behind him, "I also need to sign in a visitor. I'm under orders to bring her here."

Hinami and Izumi's eyebrows rose, confused on what he was showing them.

"Where is she?"

"What? She's right-uuuuuuuuuhhh?"

Sasuke paled when he saw that Sora was nowhere in sight.

"Oh, shit!"

 ** _Later…_**

"Whoaaaa," Sora breathed as she walked down the road of the large village. Her eyes scanned the tall buildings and the shops and all the different people walking around and talking. She was mesmerized. Sora couldn't remember the last time she had seen this many people.

Suddenly the air began to smell sweet. Sora sniffed, and felt she has found heaven. She followed the smell, and walked through the crowds of people. It began to get more and more intense until she almost walked into a stand full of sweet smelling candy. Her eyes sparkled.

The elderly woman at the stand noticed this, "You okay sweetheart?"

Sora looked up at the woman, and shook her head.

"Would you like anything?" the woman's eyebrows furrowed.

Sora looked back and gazed at the sweet food, gulping and holding her stomach. She turned to the woman and shook her head, "It's okay."

The lady seemed to notice Sora's longing gaze at the candy and frowned at her. She sighed and picked up a red lollipop that was on the desk to hand to the girl.

Sora's eyes widened, "Oh, no! I don't have any money!"

"It's okay," the woman smiled kindly at her, "Go ahead and have it."

"Oh…" Sora took the lollipop and froze for a moment over the woman's kindness, "Thank you!"

 ** _After a while…_**

Sora skipped down the road happily with a red lollipop in her mouth. Her mask had been pulled down to enable her to eat the candy. The girl hummed gleefully with a smile on her face as she savoured the food.

 _What a nice lady_ she thought.

"Let go of me!"

Sora perked her head to the side when she heard a boy's voice cry out. She turned around quickly on her heal, looking for him. Her eyes scanned the street until she noticed a few other boys roughly pushing another boy with brown hair and glasses in an alley. She glared towards the alley, and made her way towards it.

 ** _A few moments later…_**

"Please, just leave me alone!"

"No, I don't think I will."

One of the four boys, who were against Denki, kicked him in the stomach. He coughed in pain and clutched his stomach, falling to the ground of the dark alley. The boys that stood above him laughed loudly.

"He's such a loser," one of them said.

"This guy's the heir of the Kaminarimon Company?" another asked.

"Yeah, no wonder he's such a pansy! Rich kids are weak babies!"

Another swift kick to the chest. Denki gasped harshly inward. The brunette was now having trouble breathing, and he was starting to hyperventilate. He was sobbing painfully, eyes wet with tears that were begging for the torment to end.

"Now, what should we do with-"

"Leave him alone!" a voice screamed out.

The bullies turned around, "Haah?"

"I said 'leave him alone'!" a black haired girl stood at the end of the alley with her hands in her black hoodie. Her skirt showed off her dirty knees that were covered in plasters. Her shoes were old and torn up. She also wore a mask, covering her nose, cheeks and mouth

"Fuck off bitch! You don't have any idea what you're getting int-!"

Whack!

The girl punched the leader in the face, causing him to fall back onto his ass. One of his followers attempted to grab her arm, but in return she twisted it, and threw him against the other two followers. She grabbed Denki's wrist, and yelled to him, "C'mon!"

She yanked him, and pulled him towards the alley entrance and down the street. Behind her she could hear a grunted, "Get her!"

The girl pulled him down the street, pushing people out of the way as she moved through the crowd. She eventually pulled him into another alley, out of sight.

She could hear footsteps running by.

"Where did she go?!"

"I don't know!"

"Well find her!"

The boy panted loudly, almost falling down in exhaustion. He looked up to the girl who has helped him, "Why did you help me?"

The girl didn't look at him. She kept looking out of the alley, probably checking if the bullies were coming back. She didn't speak for a moment, staying silent for a while before actually replying.

"I don't like bullies."

"So, you randomly save a stranger like me?" Denki pushed himself up the wall in an attempt to stand up straight.

The girl glared at him, "Listen, if you don't want my help I can happily show those guys where you ar-!"

"No! Please don't!" he waved his hands, hoping it would dissuade her from getting the bullies to return. He pushed his glasses up his nose before ticking out his hand, "My name's Denki, Denki Kaminarimon! What's yours?"

The girl stayed silent for a moment, before answering, "Sora."

"You saved me from those bullies," he bowed his head, "I'm very grateful."

Sora went red at this, and sighing she said, "It's okay, I would have done it for anyone."

Denki stood back up straight, "Well, if you'd like, you could come out to lunch with my friends. I'll pay for yours as a token of my gratitude."

The girl knew she shouldn't. Sasuke was probably looking for her, and she was probably in a lot of trouble. But she was starving, and wanted to eat something. So, Sora nodded, "Okay."

 ** _Later…_**

"Can we sit with you guys?"

"No."

Boruto rolled his eyes at Chocho's blunt and monotone answer to Shikako before nodding, "Yes, ignore Chocho and her petty attitude."

"I am not petty!" Chocho yelled out exasperatedly, "Why do you think so?"

Inojin and Boruto laughed as Shikadai and Sarada sat next to them on the benches that were lined against the table. Most of them were counting their money to see if they had enough for lunch. Chocho pouted.

Inojin turned to her, "What's wrong?"

"I only have enough for nine Yakisoba buns…" she whined in a disappointed voice, causing the others to laugh.

"Guys!"

All five of them turned around to see Denki running over to them. Behind him, a young girl who wore a mask and had plasters all over her knees ran. When Denki reached them he greeted them nicely, "Hi!"

"Yo."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

Shikako looked to the black haired girl, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh," Denki turned to her, "This is Sora! She saved me!"

Sora waved slightly to them. Shikako's eyebrows rose, "She saved you?"

Denki nodded, "Yup. Those guys who keep annoying me came back and she beat them up and helped me get away!"

Shikako stared at Denki for a moment, before turning to Sora with a suspicious look on her face. Then she asked, "Why aren't you in uniform?"

Sora tilted her head, "Eh?"

"Uniform? The school dress that every kid has to wear?" Shikako explained to the girl, "Is this girl stupid?"

"Don't call me stupid!" Sora barked at her.

"Oh, so you can speak," Shikako smirked at her. Sora glared.

"I'm guessing you're not from the village?" Shikako stated, "Why are you here?"

Boruto rolled his eyes, "Geez, talk about an interrogation."

"I'm here to see the Hokage," Sora replied to her question in an annoyed tone.

"Why?"

Sora shrugged, "Dunno, some guy brought me here to see him. Said it was important."

Shikako snorted, "And you just followed him?"

"He gave me food."

"I would also follow if food was involved," Chocho chimed in, nodding at Sora in agreement. Everyone laughed.

Denki clapped his hands together, "So, are we getting the train up Yakisoba?"

"Yeah," Sarada stood up, "We have to get there before the Northern District's school gets there."

"Northern District?" Sora leaned over to Denki as the others began trashing this school.

He waved his hand, "Rivalry thing. Let's go!"

"Okay!"


	4. Chapter 4

"You lost her?!"

Sasuke almost cringed at Naruto's yelling when he explained the situation with Sora. He really didn't want the next time he saw him to be another shouting match. But here they are, screaming again?

"Listen dobe, I didn't mean to." Sasuke shouted back at him, "She must have wandered off while I was at the gate."

"So, you just let her wander off then?" Naruto spat out, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Can we please stop with your sudden hatred of me again?"

Naruto glared at him, "What are you talking about?"

Sasuke gave him a deadpanned look. Was this boy serious? He really didn't notice he suddenly started getting angry at Sasuke for no apparent reasons. Is he that oblivious?

"Yes, dumbass!" Sasuke's voice began to rise again, "Ever since you and Hinata started fighting, you've always been angry at me!"

This, strangely enough, made Naruto go red. But Sasuke couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger.

"Don't bring Hinata into this!" Naruto shouted at him, "This has nothing to do with her!"

"Well obviously it does?!" Sasuke started yelling, "Why else would you two be fighting?"

"Shut up…"

"Has the relationship become more of a nuisance than something you're happy with?" Sasuke began questioning.

"Shut up...!"

Sasuke glared at him intensely, "Are you falling for someone else?"

"SHUT UP!"

Naruto screamed at him, and grabbing him by the scruff of his collar, he slammed him against the wall of the Hokage Office. He stared intensely into Sasuke's dark eyes, and Sasuke did the same. He showed neither fear nor anger on his face. The tension in the room was so thick that even cutting it with a knife would be a tiresome task. Sasuke could hear every movement, every breath, and every emotion on Naruto's face was apparent to him.

"Who?"

The last thing Sasuke expected was for Naruto to kiss _him_. When the blonde's lips touched his, Sasuke didn't really react. He just stayed there awkwardly as Naruto pushed his lips against his roughly. It wasn't sloppy or gross, it was like a child kissing you on the cheek. As soon as he realised what was going on, he knew what he wanted.

He wanted to kiss back, but Naruto reacted badly to it.

The blonde pulled away, wiping his mouth in disgust and horror at what he just did.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Naruto chanted breathily, "Why did I do that?! I ruined everything! This is my fault!"

"Naruto…" Sasuke began trying to calm him down, but he was cut off.

"Don't!" Naruto moved his arm to silence him, "Let's just go find the girl."

 ** _At some point…_**

"Lord Yukio, I'm here to regretfully inform you that we've completely lost contact with the men who were sent to apprehend Sora…"

A young boy, around the age of fourteen, sat on a large leather couch with his arms crossed and cuddling some sort of stuffed animal. He had black hair and pale white eyes. He wore a pale-blue sleeveless sweater and a white shirt, with a pair of black shorts and knee-high socks.

"Satsukiiiiiii, I told you those dumb villagers wouldn't be able to do it." the boy waved his legs playfully, "Even if you dropped them a bunch of advanced weapons."

The black haired girl, whose eyes were shadowed over due to her fringe, turned to the boy, "We don't have the subjects to spare at this moment in time, Kiku, especially due to the destruction of the North Base."

"Haaaaahhh," Kiku sat up with the stuffed animal close to his chest, "I'm sure we can spare a couple. You could do it easily, especially with your Rinnegan."

Satsuki lifted her head more, shadow of her fringe disappearing, revealing both her Rinnegan eyes. She glared at Kiku, "You've become annoying Kiku."

"Now, now! Do we really need more fighting?" a voice from the darkness spoke.

Stepping out from the shadows revealed an inhumanly beautiful man. His skin was as white as snow, along with his long hair that was tied back loosely. His eyes were a glazed lavender colour, and his outfit consisted of a plain white, long kimono.

Satsuki instantly got on one knee and bowed her head, "Lord Yukio, I apologise. I didn't see you coming forward."

Yukio waved his hand as he walked towards her, attempting to calm her, "It's alright Satsuki, you really need to relax. Everything will go according to plan."

"I don't understand," the girl lifted her head, "What do you mean?"

The white haired man leaned down and touched Satsuki's face. The girl gasped, not expecting it.

"Satsuki," he said as he continued to brush his fingers up and down her cheek, "The way all of you were trained, you will always return. It might take a while, but she will eventually come back to me."

Kiku pouted and glared at Satsuki.

"Kiku," Yukio turned to the boy, "I'm going to need you to be ready for when Sora comes back."

Kiku stared at Satsuki with an intense glare, before crossing his arms and saying bitterly, "Alright."

Yukio nodded, before standing up and turning. Lights dramatically flashed before him, leaving only his body outlined in front of the light. He walked towards the room the light was coming from.

"Don't worry Kiku, Satsuki," he spoke, "Our plan will succeed."

The two stared at him.

"I am an Otsutsuki, after all."

 ** _Later…_**

"Haaaaaah…" Shikako sighed, placing her hand on her stomach, "Yakisoba is a blessing."

"Agreed." Chocho replied, her mouth still full with Yakisoba buns.

All of the kids sat in one of the empty train carts across from each other. Sarada sat with Shikako, Boruto sat with Chocho and Inojin, and Sora sat next to Denki due to the fact that she was too awkward to sit anywhere else. Plus, she liked Denki. He was really nice, and he even bought her food.

"So, Sora?" Chocho finished the last of her buns, "You know any Jutsus?"

Sora instantly got defensive, "What's it to you?"

Chocho's eyes widened and she raised her arms, "Hey, I didn't mean anything by it. I'll show you first if you want."

Shikako giggled, "Yeah, if we show you ours, you have to show us yours."

"Shikako, you're eleven, stop making perverted jokes," Sarada sighed while pushing her glasses up her nose.

"You can't change me."

Chocho raised one of her hands to her face and formed a seal, and then spoke, "Bubun Baika no Jutsu!"

Her other hand swelled in size, making it the size of a small child. Sora gaped in amazement at this. She didn't know there were Jutsus like this. Only the ones she was taught back there.

"That's amazing!"

"I mean, that's alright," Shikako waved her hand, "But can you do this?"

All of a sudden, Denki stood from his chair in the exact same motion as the Nara. Shikako began to mess around and pulled faces and made goofy body positions. This made Sora giggle, "That's really cool."

"Can you let me go now?" Denki asked, and Shikako released her Jutsu. Sora noted the shadow on the floor return to Shikako.

She looked around to the others, "What about you guys?"

"I could show you my Byakugan?" Boruto said.

"What's that?" Sora tilted her head to the side, confused.

"Are you serious?" Sarada's eyebrows rose, "It's one of three great Dojutsu of Shinobi?"

Boruto then lifted his hands to preform multiple hand seals:

 ** _Horse - Tiger – Boar – Hare – Rat – Dog – Horse – Dog – Hare – Rat – Boar – Snake_**

"Byakugan!"

Boruto's eyes went from a sky blue to a pale white and veins appeared around his eyes. Sora's eyes widened. His eyes were just like…just like Kiku's.

"I still have to perform the hand seals," Boruto explained, but Sora wasn't really paying attention, only staring at him, "But I'm training myself to use it without them."

"Where did you get that?" Sora asked suddenly, making everyone around her look confused.

"What do you mean ' _Where did I get it'_?" Boruto pointed to his eyes, "I was born with this. It's my kekkei genkai."

Before Sora could respond, she was interrupted by someone yelling out at the end of the train cart. Her eyes darted towards it.

"There they are!" the leader of the gang of bullies pointed at Sora and Denki.

Shikako glared at them, "Who the hell are you?"

"We're your worst nightmare," one of the other boys yelled.

To their surprise and everyone else's, Sora stood up calmly and stepped in front of Denki and his friends. She stared intensely at the boys, clenching her fists.

"Go away," she growled out to them darkly, "Or you'll regret it."

"Pfft, like I'd be afraid of some gir-!"

Sora slammed her right fist into the leader's jaw, causing him to fall straight to the ground while holding his face. He began sobbing painfully. Another kid attempted to punch her, but she ducked easily, and holding his arm in place, she pulled it down. A cringe worthy snap was heard, and crying out, the boy fell to his knees. But not without grabbing her collar.

The last of the trio took this opportunity to slam his foot into the girl's face. Sora flew backwards, hitting her back against the metal floor. She coughed violently, and blood splashed out from her nose. She could pick up on Denki's screaming, "Sora!"

The boy laughed on his success, putting his hands on his hips proudly. Boruto, Shikako and Chocho stood up, ready to attack but were stopped when they heard a slam on the floor.

Sora pushed herself from the floor, pulling down her mask revealing her three whisker marks on her cheeks. Her eyes were closed over, and when she opened them Sarada audibly gasped at the Sharingan she held.

The boy, now shook up, took a step back.

"I'm sorry," he began to beg, "Please don't hurt me."

Sora, looking like she wasn't going to stop, glared at him with such an animal-like intense glare that it made all the others shiver. Her hand went under her hoodie, and she pulled out a small kunai.

The boy's eyes watered and he whimpered, "No, please!"

The black haired girl raised her arm with the kunai, and it came shooting down quickly towards the boy.

But she was stopped.

Sora's gaze looked to her right to see Shikako holding her wrist, glaring at her.

"NOT OKAY!" the Nara shouted and pulled her back.

"What the fuck?!" Sora raised her head to see a bunch of other boys in the other cart.

Shikako looked toward the others, "GET TO THE OTHER CART!"

All seven of the group made their way to the last empty cart. Sora screamed out as Shikako dragged her into the cart, until the other girl dropped her to the ground.

"Denki!" she pointed to the boy with the glasses, "Make sure that door doesn't open! And at my signal, turn off the magnet holding this cart to the train's body!"

"Yes!" he yelped, grabbing his computer bag. He ran over and pulled out a screwdriver from his bag. He pushed the tip of it under the plastic covering of the button and popped it off, then began plugging wires into it.

Shikako looked at the others, "Inojin, Sarada! Stand guard, and makes sure they don't get in!"

"Right!" they both said simultaneously, running to the doors and standing guard.

"Chocho, Boruto! Come with me!" the Nara ran forward to the last cart door, motioning the two to follow her.

Sora looked to her, "What about me?!"

"You!" Shikako pointed at her, "STAY THERE! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!"

"Ah…" Sora stared at the girl, before looking down at the floor, now covered in the blood dripping from her nose. She glared at it with her blurred vision, moving her hand to smudge it more.

 _You've done enough_

 _You're useless!_

 _Can't you do any better?!_

Denki turned from his computer and waved to Shikako, "We have one minute before the override is cut off."

Shikako nodded, and looked at Boruto, "You ready?"

The blonde looked as if he was going to be sick, "No…"

"Good," she got down on one knee, and placed her hands together. Her shadow on the floor morphed, and slowly connected to Boruto's. Shikako then stood up, and Boruto began to follow her movements. She pulled the small lever that opened the side door.

"You sure about this Shikako?!" Chocho asked in a worried voice, staring at the terrified blonde.

The Nara nodded, "Yes."

Boruto stepped forward as Shikako commanded and leaned over the edge of the door, outside the moving train. He was on one foot, leaning out and reaching out his hand.

"Do you see the lever?!" Shikako yelled to Boruto.

The blonde screamed back, "YEAH! IN ABOUT TWENTY SECONDS!"

The brunette girl turned to Denki again, "Denki, on my mark…"

The bespectacled stared at Shikako closely, waiting for her to say the word.

"Now!"

The cart shook slightly as the magnets disconnected from the other cart. Shikako lost a bit of her balance, causing Boruto to screech out in fear.

Inojin and Sarada waved at the boys who began to split off.

"Are you ready?!" she yelled out to Boruto again.

The blonde nodded, "It's coming…. NOW!"

Boruto grabbed the lever that was next to the split in the tracks, and pulled it, causing the rail to change directions. The train shook again, but with more power, prompting Chocho to pull Boruto back into the cart. They both fell back onto the floor.

"YEAH!" Chocho pumped her fist in air after she pushed Boruto off of her, "We did it!"

Shikako clapped and smiled at her, "Yup!"

"Uh, guys…" Inojin spoke in a shaky voice, prompting the others to look at him. He was pointing out the window, "I don't think we'll be safe for long…"

"What are you-oh fuck…" Shikako gaped at what she saw at the end of the tracks.

It was an unfinished track, that lead straight towards the Hokage Rock.

It took a moment for people to process what was about to happen before everyone began screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 ** _Earlier…_**

"Naruto, calm down!" Shikamaru attempted to calm the now panicking Hokage, "This isn't that big of a deal. We have people looking for the girl. It'll be fine."

Sasuke stood outside Hokage office with Naruto, along with Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji. All of them were trying to stop Naruto from overreacting over something that happens quite a bit with children that are from foreign places. Naruto seemed to disagree.

"We need to find her," Naruto paced quickly, "What if she hurts someone?"

"According to Sasuke she's, like, 11?" Ino crossed her arms over her black coat, "Even if she was being trained as a ninja, she's academy level."

But with the face Sasuke pulled, Ino figured the girl was actually more dangerous then she seemed. Though she decided not to say anything so she wouldn't stir up Naruto even more.

A few moments later, Sakura appeared in her hospital uniform and Kakashi appeared in his casual wear, and made her way to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sasuke. Naruto. Is everything alright?" Sakura asked.

"No!" Naruto shouted, "No! Everything isn't fine! Sasuke lost some girl in the village!"

"Oh," Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "How is that bad?"

"Because-!"

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Everybody's gaze was turned to the large bang and the loud screaming coming from the left. They all stared in confusion as a train cart came flying down the rail tracks and crashing into the end of it. As a result, it went flying into the air. And inside, the screaming got louder.

Chouji covered his mouth with his hands while Naruto put his hands on his head, "What the fuck?!"

The cart crashed into Naruto's face on the Hokage rock, smashing one side of it into pieces. The cart, which was now stuck inside the Naruto's face, actually looked in good condition considering what just happened. Bits of rock fell from the face.

"How did you not know the track ended?!"

"How was I supposed to know they just stopped building a track?!"

"We're dead, you know that?"

"Shut up, Chocho."

All the adults stared up in horror as they watched their kids climb out from the side of the train cart, which had tilted to the side as it crashed. Chocho helped Boruto and Shikako out while Sarada pulled out Inojin.

Then Denki climbed out, and pulled out someone Sasuke recognised.

Sora pushed out of the cart, and Denki helped her. Sasuke squinted, trying to see what was going on, until Denki screamed out.

"Oh my god! Sora!"

Sora slumped over Denki's shoulder. Sasuke, along with Shikamaru, made their way up the walls and onto the cart. Shikamaru grabbed Shikako's shoulder and turned her to him.

"What happened?!" he shouted at her.

Shikako glared at him, but then looked at Sora with a worry in her eyes, "Some bullies chased us and we tried to get away! I swear I didn't know anyone would get hurt!"

"She needs medical attention!" Sasuke yelled out, and Sakura made her way up to him.

"Dad!" Shikako whispered towards her father, "She has a Sharingan! And look at her face!"

Shikamaru took another look at the injured girls face, who was now being taken out of the cart and to the ground. His eyes widened when he saw the whisker marks on her face.

"That's something you don't see every day…"

Shikako nodded, "Yeah…"

Naruto, after checking if the girl was alright, made his way to Sasuke who was watching from a distance. He grabbed his arm roughly, "Is this some kind of joke?!"

Sasuke gave him a confused look, "What?! No. Why would I do that?!"

Naruto fumed, "Then _what_ is this?!"

Sasuke clicked his tongue and sighed.

"I don't know…"


End file.
